


Saiouma Drafts

by OrphanedClown



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Drafts, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrphanedClown/pseuds/OrphanedClown
Summary: Just a few Saiouma drafts that I found. I figured I’d post them instead of letting them go to waste.Keep in mind that these Drafts are also quite old, so my writing style is definitely different now than it is compared to then.<31. Orange, Pink, White Swirls (Genderbend AU)2. To Kingdom Come (AU)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 11





	1. Orange, Pink, White Swirls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma is in love, and disgustingly sick; lovesick.
> 
> So why was her lover taken so brutally?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian angst <3

Orange, pink, white swirls of color filled Ouma's shaky gaze, swirling and twirling in synchronization like a hypnotizing wheel of self-shame. The beat of her footsteps tapped the floor in a weirdly irritating pattern, concentration hindered as she unconsciously sped up her pace, mind taking her somewhere she wasn't aware she was headed.

The aggravating pattern of tiny taps finally subsided, and when she came-to, she was outside of the detectives dorm room.

Then, sobs; shattered and flaky, legs giving in under the weight of the immense pressure and heartache burning her lungs and impaling her chest, shoving her to her knees. Cupping tinted cheeks with soft hands, trembling in a demeanor of fear and indignity, the glossy tears fell, swift waves of painful agony practically gnawing at the flesh on her face.

Ouma would never let anyone see - vulnerability was her demise - any signs of weakness were taken in by anyone and everyone and examined thoroughly. 

It was like openly asking someone to slit your throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately not continued lesbian angst 


	2. To Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two nations, in a simple world turned backwards by chaos, fighting for equality and endurance through pendants of unjustified destruction. Government-resellers and government-selves, from coming together, to fighting against, clashing for something neither had a true desire for.
> 
> Egalitarianism.
> 
> Kokichi; a wronger, a thief, a fighter - but not a killer - has made an official declaration of war; a pledge to destroy and overthrow government officials and territories, for self-gain and empowerment, for freedom of the orphans and the no-good'ers who refuse to play by the rules of the game.
> 
> Shuichi is about to learn exactly what this war entails the hard way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be it’s own big story; then I fell out of the fandom and lost all motivation for life. 

Maybe, if the snow wasn't so cold, and the wind wasn't so persistent, maybe, just maybe, he would've lasted the night.

Shuichi Saihara wasn't one for the cold. It was glacial and slippy, putting him on edge whenever he walked out the door. He was a pessimist, couldn't look on the bright side of anything even if he tried. Kaede would constantly try and lift his spirits, get him to see the good and the bad in positive enlightenment, but his edge was sharp and sturdy, once he set his mind to something you couldn't get him off of it. It wasn't intentional - in fact, he'd rather he was happy-go-lucky, maybe that way he wouldn't always be paranoid about things that were most unlikely to happen - but Shuichi liked to think he was more tactical and astute, less of a scaredy-cat than he really was, so he built a room for his anxiety to stay.

He stopped, feet sinking slightly in the depth of the snow. "It's so cold..." He whispered, mind blanking as he mellowed around the fixation of the entrancing dance of his own breath. "I'm lost... maybe I should've listened to Rantaro; kept close to the defence squad and looked out for imposters... but I had to run off, didn't I?..." Golden eyes narrowed, a blanket of reassuring fatigue draping over his body - his knees gave in, buckling and throwing the weight of his body into the wintry snow.

His eyes were as vapid as his cheeks, as if he were dying and the color from his body was draining into the numbing cold beneath him. At some point it'd felt as if he couldn't see anymore, or maybe his eyes were already closed - was this a dream instead of a hallucination? No, it was neither, he could feel the kind warmth of sympathetic hands gliding up his torso. They were the only solace he'd felt in hours - or had it been minutes? Seconds?

How long had he really been laying here?

Were those tiny feet moving?

Why did the trivial warmth leave?

Was he being left alone again?

_No._

_Please come back._

_Don't leave me alone._

_It's cold - so very cold.  
_

_I want your warmth._

_I need your warmth._

_I'll do anything._

_Please._

_Just come back._

**_. . ._ **

He hadn't decided to wake up, he shot up instinctively at the feel of different bed-sheets. His brain felt as if it was bashing against the sides of his skull. His eyes might as well have been bulging out of their sockets, and his stomach could've been burning from the inside out. His fists practically punched his forehead, fingers lacing with navy hair, pulling as if to plead sorrows for his sins and pray for forgiveness. The pain was overwhelming, and the adrenaline was scattering every piece of his brain at fifty-miles-and-hour. It was like another anxiety attack, but this time he felt like someone was slowly scraping knives down the back of his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this would’ve been a pretty cool story, I had it planned and everything, so I’m sorry to disappoint. Even I thought it was kinda cool. 


End file.
